The Screams Start
by richelle.cline.1
Summary: This is a story I wrote a few years ago for my middle school English class. I had to come up a short story for my portfolio and this is what I can up with, It has a little of Resident Evil, See No Evil, and Z-nation in it. Oh, and there are some zombies creatures in it too. The only thing I really took was the name Raccoon city from Resident Evil, and the hotel idea and the


This is a story I wrote a few years ago for a middle school English grade. I had to come up a short story for my English portfolio and this is what I can up with, It has a little of Resident Evil, See No Evil, and Z-nation in it. Oh, and there are some zombies creatures in it too. The only thing I really took was the name Raccoon city from Resident Evil, and the hotel idea and the killer from the movie See No Evil. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

~~~~Have you ever had a day that you would have a mission going so well that it seems almost perfect? Then it turns terrible in a blink of an eye, just by a simple virus or a gun shot? Well for this team, that is exactly what happened. ~~~~

The Screams Begin!

Chapter 1: Training Day

It started out like every other day in Raccoon city. Training; Training and more Training. Johnny and Brooke worked the new squad members to death.

"Okay, maggots" Johnny yelled, "If you want to be on this squad, you have to listen to whatever I have to say. Clear everyone."

"Yes sir." All of the new male members yelled back.

There are six new members because the last six members they had, only two made it out. The H.M.C needed more requites. (The H.M.C stands for Hunting Mutated Creatures; just if you were wondering.) The six new comrades are Stella, Tonya, Kandace, and the boys are Mickey, Rickey, and Brandon. These squads had been training for months.

"Okay girl that's enough for today, go to your rooms for the night." Brooke commanded

"Yes Brooke" they yelled back

They all went to their room, while they were talking at the same time.

"I want to go on a mission."

"Why?" Tonya asked with a curiosity

"Because I never been on a mission that's why." Kandace said, with her hands on her hips.

"I heard the last mission Brooke and Johnny went on, they were the only two that made it back alive!"

"Really? Only two made it back out of six!" Kandace asked

"Yep, I heard there's a new mission coming up, but it's not for us." Said Tonya

"Oh man, well then looks we will never get a mission. Never!" Kandace said upset.

The men were just finishing their training for the day.

"Ok men, that's good for today, go to your rooms for the night."

"Yes sir." They answered back to Johnny.

The men left, this time they were unusually quite tonight. The next two days, there was no training. When the girls went to the training room there was a sign that read, "_No training today or tomorrow_ "

"That's strange there is always training." Said Tonya

"Maybe Brooke is keeping something from us." Said Kandace

"Maybe, just maybe."

Well the girls went back to their rooms and waited. So on to the men side of this. When the men arrived at the gym there was a sign reading, "No training today or tomorrow". The men were very happy about that.

"YYYYeeeeeessssss! No training! No training!" yelled Brandon.

"Shut up Brandon, gosh you're so annoying!" said Rickey.

"Sorry, I was just having fun that's all."

"Go be an idiot somewhere else other than here!" yelled Mickey

"Sorry." Yelled back Brandon

Well a few hours later Tonya and Kandace were walking down the hallway, when all of the sudden "B_am"_

"Ouch" yelled both of the girls

"Sorry Tonya and Kandace" said Rickey and Mickey helping both of the girls off the floor.

"Ouch, what's the big idea of you two just standing in the hallway like that for?"

"Uh... Well I and Rickey were thinking…"

"About what?"

"Gees women never let you finish a sent… 'Slap_'_

"Ouch what was that for?"

"For being idiots," sassed Kandace

"Anyway what were you two thinking about?" asked Tonya

"Why there is no training and why Brooke and Johnny aren't here, for the rest of the day, and tomorrow too" started Mickey

"I didn't even notice that Brooke and Johnny weren't here." Both girls said together

"Oh yeah, we also found a note in Johnny's room."

"Have you read the note yet?" asked Tonya

"No, not yet we…"

"WHY NOT!" both of the girls yelled at them.

"Because we were going to get Brandon and Stella, then read it in the lobby." Said Mickey

"Oh okay, that makes since." said Kandace

"You're a blonde sometime, you know that Kandace" said Mickey

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"NO", yelled Kandace

"YES", yelled Mickey

"NO"

"Yes and that's my final answer!"

"Would you shut up, both of you are worst then Brandon!" stated Rickey.

"Hey! That's an insult," Yelled Kandace.

"You're welcome!"

Chapter 2: The Note

After all, of the bickering, the girls went to get Stella, and the boys went to retrieve Brandon from his room.

"Okay, why are we here." Asked Stella rolling her eyes.

"There was a note found in Johnny's room, and we have no idea what it says. But it's to all of us."

"Well, then read the note." Commanded Stella.

"Gees you're so bossy Stella," said Brandon.

"What did you say about me Brandon?"

"I said, that you're bossy," repeated Brandon.

"That's what I thought you said," said Stella.

"But it's the true…"

"_Bam…whack…thump…"_

"Are you gonna say that again?" asked Stella

"No miss" said Brandon whimpering from the floor in pain.

"Good boy, you final learned to listen to me now haven't you?" laughed Stella.

"Yes"

"Now can we read the note?" said Stella.

The note read:

_"Dear members,_

_ Johnny and I are at the main headquarters, and we accepted a very important investigation. When we get back to the headquarters, we have heard a lot about a hotel that when people check in, they never check out. There was some bones found a few days later. Therefore, here is your very first mission that we will be going on, (See, Kandice you finally got what you wanted) Good Luck._

_ Brooke and Johnny"_

"Wow" they all said at once.

"So Kandace you finally get your mission, happy now!" Stella said in a smartly voice.

"Yes and no"

Well, the second day went by and Brooke and Johnny arrived back at the warehouse.

"Hello team did you miss us?" asked Brooke

"Wait a minute, what happen to the Brooke and Johnny we knew?" asked Brandon

"What do you mean by that?" Johnny asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I mean that you use to be like drill sergeants" said Brandon

"Oh that was to get you ready for this mission, sorry about that." Apologized Brooke

"I'm not," said Johnny with a smirk and a thump

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry sis, that hurt!" yelled Johnny

"You so deserved that." Replied Brooke

"Fine, I did" Johnny admitted

Well, after Johnny and Brooke settle out there difference, they all had to get their equipment ready for their new mission. They had to leave out the first thing the next morning. The next day it was 6:30am, they had to be at the hotel by 7:00am.

"Okay everyone, do we have all of the equipment ready for the mission?" announced Brooke

"Yes" answered everyone expect Johnny

"Okay, roll call"

"Brooke… here, Kandace… here, Tonya… here, Stella, she just raised her hand. Okay well then, well I'm here," said Johnny, "Rickey… here, Mickey… here, and last but not least, Brandon… here and present."

"Why can't you just answer normal like everyone else dose!" scowled Stella

"And don't even start with that I was just having fun, bull crap." Scowled Rickey too.

Before this could get any worse, Johnny chimed in.

"Okay, that's taken care of now; let's board the vans, so we can get there on time." Order Johnny

"Fine with us." Everyone yelled expect Brandon

Chapter 3: The Hotel with a Dark Secret.

The two teams boarded the vans already having their equipment ready, just in case if there are any surprise Brooke and Johnny knew from there past experiences. They made it right at 7:00. The hotel was more "up-class" type place to stay. When they pulled into the parking lot of the Madison sweet (which was the name of the hotel.), they all got out of the van and got their equipment out, so everyone are protected. It was a decent hotel. However, the top eight floors, which was the 20-28 floors, all of the windows blinds were closed and the looked to be boarded up.

"Wow! Some people must be not be up yet." Said Tonya.

"Really, I wonder why the windows are shut, almost looks bolted shut?" asked Brandon.

While everyone else started walking towards the hotel door, expect Stella and Rickey.

"What are you looking at?" asked Rickey

"Look at the window on the 22nd floor."

"Yea what abo…what is that thing!"

"I don't know, but wait, where did it go? It was just there wasn't it?" asked Stella asked in a shaking voice (and Stella is the one person that does not scare that easy).

"I don't know, but we've got to tell the others before something goes horrible wrong!"

Stella and Rickey were running towards the hotel as fast as they could, but by the time they got there, the other member had already made it to their rooms, staying on the 22nd floor.

"Oh great" both Rickey and Stella sigh.

Chapter 4: Learning About the Top Floors

All of the teams went to their room. They were side-by-side. Kandace and Tonya shared a room together; Stella and Brooke shared a room together. Johnny got a room to himself and so did Brandon. Rickey and Mickey had to share a room. After they had a good look around, they went to the first floor of the hotel and started talking to the manger about what had been happening.

"Okay. Why is the 20th-28th floor closed off?" Johnny asked.

"Because there has been some mysterious things going on for the last few weeks." Said the manger (which his name tag said "Paul").

"Like what?" asked Brooke?

"When the residents go to their room, you will hear noises for a while, but it get really quite way to fast. In addition, it is like that for hours. Which I think is it really strange." Said the Manager, "But when it's time for the residents to leave, we don't see them at all, so we go to check on them and when we do, there is nothing but a pile of bones in their room and there was never blood anywhere, that is what's got me stumped."

"Wow, ok thanks for the info, we might need that later." Johnny thanking the Paul.

Chapter 5: Splitting up. Really?

The team split up into three different groups; Group 1: was, Stella, Rickey, and Brooke. Group 2: is Tonya, Mickey and Brandon. Group 3: is Kandace and Johnny. Then Johnny gave each groups different floors: the first group got floors 20th-23rd floor, the second group got floors 27th -28th, and the last group got 24th-26th floor.

"Ok, you all know what floors you have to search, now move out!" Commanded Johnny.

"Roger" they all answered back

Chapter 6: Group ones adventure

The three squads split up, they each went to the stairs and separated. Stella, Rickey and Brooke started looking on the 20th floor first; there was 18 rooms on the 20th floor. The hallway was dark and had barley any lights working and it had an awful smell.

"Okay, let's each get a room to search, got it"

"Got it." Both Stella and Rickey answered

Brooke got the first room, Rickey got the second room, and Stella got the third room.

"Okay, on the count of three we go into the room that we got assigned to." Commanded Brook.

"Got it!" the others stated.

"Okay, one, two, three!"

Each went into the rooms. First Brooke went into her room and saw nothing; it looked like a regular hotel room. Rickey saw the same and so did Stella. They left the rooms and closed the doors behind them. They kept on checking all of the rooms on the 20th floor and the rooms were clear. So were the rooms on the 21st floor. They finally got to the 22nd floor and they were staring to get there hopes crushed. They were walking towards a room then out of no ware; they started to hear a moaning like sound from the room. (It was the third room that Stella and Rickey saw that thing in the window earlier.) They stared walking towards the door and their hearts started to beat faster and faster.

"Okay, there's something behind the door, and we got to see what it is! Okay one, two, three" yelled Brooke.

They all went through the door and stopped and pulled out their weapons and had them ready to aimed.

"What is that thing?" yelled Rickey

"I don't know, but keep shooting."

The creature looked like a person who has his face burned off, more than 100 times, and he looks like a zombie creature and it had a nasty smell.

"Don't let it touch you it could have a disease or something." Yell Brooke

"_Uh…" _mounded the creature

"Bang…bang…uh…thud…thud."

The creature fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Whew, that was a close one." Sigh Rickey

Then the rooms next to it the doors flung open and there were two more of those creatures, there was one on the left and one on the right. They were two time taller than the one they just killed. However, this time it look like a dog, but with no skin, no eyes, and they were foaming at the mouth.

"Oh no were doomed!" yelled Ricky

"No were not!" yelled Stella while pulling out a

Semiautomatic pistol. She was shooting like crazy at that that dog looking creature. Then finally, both of them drooped to the floor dead as the doornail.

"Finally, there dead." replied Rickey.

"We need to radio Johnny ASAP, and tell what we saw, so he can be on the lookout." Said Brooke

Brooke got on the radio and told Johnny what had happen. She is sure; it is like what happen at the old haunted mansion in their past mission.

"Really? It's been quite on the 25th and 26th floor." Answered Johnny.

"What about on the 24th floor?" Asked Brooke.

"I don't know. I haven't been down there…"

Chapter 7: Group three's adventure

Then all of a sudden, Johnny heard a loud scream.

"Kandace!" Johnny yelled

"I got to go, Kandace needs my help."

Johnny was running as fast as he could towards the stairs. He was going too fast and about fell down the stairs trying to get to her. "_Oh man which room is it?"_ he thought to himself. Johnny had a one an 18 chance to get it right, then he heard another scream, he finally found the room she was. He saw what Brooke was talking about, it look like the creatures from the old mansion, it was eating Kandace alive the zombie and the dog looking creatures was too. Johnny starting shooting like a mad man, then the dog reach out and tried to bite him, right before the dog creature could bit him: it dropped dead. Then, he finally killed the zombie. He looked at what was left of Kandace, but it was too late for her, she was nothing but a pile of bones and no blood like Paul said earlier. Johnny got on the radio and told Brooke and Mickey what happen to Kandace.

"Oh man, that isn't good man." Said Mickey

"Oh no, not Kandice, be careful Johnny." Sniffed Brooke.

"I will sis, but almost out of ammo, over and out," said Johnny.

"Over and out" both Mickey and Brooke answered

Johnny was reloading his semiautomatic pistol on the 24th floor when a strange looking creature jump out of a room four door up from him, it look like a lion with no fur, or skin, or eyes! _"Oh crap,"_ he thought. Then the creature lunge at him. He was shooting like crazy, and then the worst possible thing happens he ran out of ammo. _"Oh shit,"_ he thought. He was trying to find his knife. Found it! Moreover, he started swing it, but it was no good the creature had Johnny pended down to the floor on his back. The lion creature used it tongue and ripped his chest open, ripped out his heart and the other major organs one by one. The lion creature started to eat them one by one. However, the creature did not dare to touch the eyes. Another person or creature come out and went over to what is left of Johnny's body, (which was a piled of bones), and he ripped out his eyes and placed them into a clear mason jar. The person/creature got up and starting walking back to the room where he came from with the jar in hand. When he got back to his room, he placed the jar beside another jar, which had Kandace eyes in them.

"Johnny…Johnny" cried Brooke

"He's dead to." Stella Said in a quivering voice.

Chapter 8: Group two's adventure

Meanwhile, the other squads are on the last two floors still searching, and have no idea what has happen to Johnny.

"Brandon do not touch anything." Commanded Mickey

"Why not?"

"Because, I said so that's why!" said Mickey

Then unexpectedly they heard a scream, they ran towards the room where they heard the scream. It was Tonya.

"What's wrong Tonya?" asked Mickey

"Look at this room, it's…it's full of eyes and other thing! What…oh on, are those Kandace's and Johnny's eyes in these jars!" shrieked Tonya.

"How do you know these are Kandace's and Johnny's eyes in these jars?" asked Brandon in a cocky voice.

"Because, Johnny has the most beautiful blue eyes, especially with his blond hair. Also, how I know these are Kandace's eyes because she has the only eyes that are two different colors, one blue and the other is green. That's how I know!"

"Oh…So that means, that they are dead…oh no!" he yelled

"This isn't good at all!" said Tonya

"I know; we need to be on our toes up here."

Brandon did what he was told, and fell flat on his face in the middle of the hallway.

"Ouch" he yelled

"You idiot I didn't mean really 'on your toes'," yelled Mickey.

"Why don't we split up, so we can cover more ground that way?" stated Mickey.

"Are you crazy Mickey?" Brandon yelled, "Johnny and Kandace are dead were not going to split up and that's final!"

"Oh, I meant that me and Tonya going to look together, and leave you. Sorry I guess I should have made that more clear." Said Mickey

"You son of a monkey. I hate you two sometime more than anything in the world." Yelled Brandon.

Therefore, Tonya and Mickey were walking the opposite way from Brandon. _"Sometime it seems that they hate me so much." _He thought to himself_. _

"Few we finally got away from him." Said Tonya

"Yea, he's a pain in the butt and…"

"Annoying" said Tonya finishing his sentence

Chapter 9: Everything Keeps Getting Worse!

They both were laughing, until they found a room, it looked somewhat spooky. Therefore, Tonya and Mickey went into the room and started to look around. Brandon was still talking to himself, when all of the sudden a door flung open and a long rusty hook, flung out after him. Brandon started running, but it was too late the hook got him around his neck and pulled him down to the floor and was dragging him by his neck. When it finally stops dragging him, he was at the creature's feet. Then the next thing we knew there was a knife or axe came down on his neck, he was decapitate. The creature whistle and his lion pet creature came and ate the remains of Brandon. However, there was something strange about this creature. It looked like it was bigger than the one from earlier. After the pet creature was finishing eating, the human looking creature bent down to the skull of Brandon, took its index finger, and pulled his eyes clear out of his socket! The creature and his pet started walking towards the room that Tonya and Mickey just left. The human-looking creature grabbed another jar and left the room again, but the creature's pet stayed in the room this time.

Chapter 10: The Library

"Wow! This room is HUGE." Said Tonya.

"Yeah, it looks like a library there's even a fireplace here too!"

"Maybe we can find out what this 'creature' thing is, so that we can figure out how to kill it and help Kandace and Johnny rest in peace." Said Tonya

"Maybe we can, just maybe." Said Mickey

They both started looking on the shelves, trying to see if there was anything useful to help them. Then the hand-held radio buzzed,

"Mickey are you there? Answer me please." Radio Brooke.

"Yea were here. Everything good, but we don't know where Brandon is." Answered Mickey

"Go look for him! Leave the radio with Tonya and be extremely careful." Ordered Brooke

"Got it, I'll be careful and you don't have to tell me twice."

"Roger out." Said Brooke

Therefore, Mickey gave the radio to Tonya and headed out the door to find Brandon.

"Be careful Mickey." Said Tonya

"I will, I promise." He said as he left the door-frame.

Chapter 11: The Attack

Mickey started walking down the hallway; he found nothing on the 28th floor. He walked to the stairs and goes on to the 27th floor. He started walking towards the last door in the hallway; he sees a pile of bones, and starts running towards the pile of bones and starts investigate the bones. Then he finds a golden cross necklace around what is left of the neck. _"Oh no…its Brandon's he's dead." _He thought to himself. When he started going back to the 27th floor, a burnt zombie looking creatures ambushes him. He shoots at the creature repeatedly. The creature bites him on the arm, Mickey takes one final shot, and then the creature hit the ground with a thud. Mickey had blood dripping from his forearm. When he made it back to the library Tonya asked,

"What happen to you and where's Brandon?"

"Brandon is dead…," answered Mickey.

"No, he can't be…"

"See, here's his cross necklace. I found it in the hallway at the other end of stairs."

"Oh no, your right he is dead…what happen to you Mickey?"

"Okay, I ran into a creature looking thing, I was trying to fight it off. However, it bite me on the arm, but I am okay. Did you find anything about them creatures?"

"Yes I did, but we not what need to know. It just tells you what they are and where they leave and…" said Tonya

"Wait a minute it? It tells you what they are right?" asked Mickey.

"Yea…well kind of." whispered Tonya

"Well, read what the book says." Wined Mickey

"Okay, let me find it…ahha…found it!" Yelled Tonya

"Good. Can you read it know?"

Mickey was still cleaning up his arm from the attack earlier.

"It says that the zombie looking creatures are really not zombies at all, it was an experiment that gone horrible wrong, some mad scientist was working on a cure for something…"

"A cure for what?" asked Mickey

"I don't know, I can't read it, can I finish reading now?" glared Tonya.

"Sorry and yes." answered Mickey

"Okay, anyway this journal says that the scientist put the wrong chemical or something in it, and the cure turned out completely wrong. It turned the entire scientist and the assistance into these zombies looking creatures; its…it's almost like a virus or something. Anyway, it also goes on to say that for some reason, they decided to come to this hotel and only stay in the rooms on the 20th -28th floors and attack anyone who comes up here…"

"What does it say if your bit?" asked Mickey

"It says that if you're bit or scratched by these creatures you will slowly and painfully turn into one of the creatures yourself…few I'm finished." Sigh Tonya.

"Oh man. That means I will slowly turn into one of the creatures."

"Wait! There's more…," screeched Tonya

"What do you mean there's more?" questioned Mickey

"If you interrupted me one more time…so help me." Furious Tonya looked at Mickey.

"I'm sorry please finish…"

"There is an antidote for this, but trying to find it, that's our problem because it doesn't say where or how to find it."

"Oh great…just great. There is an antidote, but we have no idea where to find it. Just great…I'm gonna die!" cried Mickey

"Don't think that way Mickey. We will think of something." Believed Tonya

"Where's the radio. I need to tell Brooke what happen and what you just told me."

"Okay" said Tonya handing Mickey the radio.

"Come in…Come in Brooke are you there?" requested Mickey

"Yes, I'm here Mickey," answered Brooke

"Okay, well we got good news and bad news, which one do you want first?" asked Mickey

"Uh…The good news…I guess?" replied Brooke

"Okay, we know what the creatures are now." Said Mickey

"You do! Please tell me!" cried Brooke

"Okay…" answered Mickey

Mickey was telling Brooke what Tonya had told him, and she was still listening.

"Wow. That's nice to know now, maybe that can help us to figure out what's going on in the hotel." Assumed Brooke

"Oh yea, now do you want the bad news now?" asked Mickey

"Yea, I guess so," responded Brooke

"When I went looking for Brandon, I found Johnny…"

"You did" yell Brooke by accident

"Well, his bones were there anyway and the same for Brandon." Reply Mickey

"Oh no." Cried Brooke, "First Kandace, second my brother Johnny, now Brandon. Whose gonna be next?"

"Wait! Where did Tonya go to?" said Mickey

"What do you mean? Where did Tonya go to?" asked Brooke

"She was here a minute ago…"

"Aaaaaaaauuuuuugghh."

"Tonya!" Mickey yelled while he dropped the radio

Chapter 12: Before the Battle

Mickey went running down the hall to find Tonya. However, it was too late, the lion looking creature had Tonya pended to the floor, there was no fight at all, and Tonya was a goner by this point. Mickey started shooting at the creature like a crazy man; he got the bullets in his side about two times. Then the animal looking creature started to running at him a full force, and then Mickey started shooting again by this the time the lion looking creature got to Mickey and it slid across the floor, leaving a trail of blood across the floor. It was finally dead. Finally, someone had killed this lion animal looking creature. Mickey started running towards the library to get the radio. When he grabbed the radio, he felt a sharp pain through his whole body that made him stop to get his balance back._ "Oh no…he thought to himself." _

"Brooke" he yelled

"I'm here are you okay?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah. Tonya's dead, but I killed that lion looking creature. I think that's what killed Johnny and the others." Said Mickey grinding his teeth in pain.

"Okay, you come down to the 22nd floor and we will meet you here…okay" demanded Brooke

"Got it."

Chapter 13: Taking Down the Monster

Mickey had the radio and running to the 22nd floor, by this time, he was in even more pain then he was before! However, he kept on running to get there. He finally ran into Brooke, Rickey and Stella standing in the hallway he stopped. He told them what had happen to him earlier, his arm was starting to deform, and he was hurting everywhere. (In addition, No he was not turning into the hulk, thank you very much! However, he probably felt like he was.)

"Mickey, are you okay dude?" asked Rickey

"No" he answered

Now he was starting to change all over his body, the pain was so much, he could not stand it.

"Will have to shoot him, if we don't he will kill us all." yelled Stella

Then they herded footsteps in front of them, it was that psycho maniac, he put his hand on Mickey's shoulder. They were cornered at this point. Stella starting shooting at the maniac creature trying not to hit Mickey, then the creature step back a few feet from where they were standing. Rickey was trying to load his gun so he could help Stella. Mickey was still changing onto one of them creatures.

"Shoot me_ NOW! _Brooke please." He begged, "I can't…"

Then out of know where, they heard laughing behind them it was that creature maniac. Mickey was almost a zombie looking creature by this point. Then Mickey fell to the floor. The maniac was laughing much harder now. Brooke was almost in tears cause of what she had to do to Mickey, he was like another brother to her.

"You are a monster! Why do you do this to people?" cried Brooke

He was still laughing like a mad man. (Well I guess he is a man mad). Then Rickey, and Stella and Brooke pulled out there semiautomatic pistols and was shooting like crazy. Bullets was flying over the top of Mickeys head, as he lays in the floor in pain. Blood was flying everywhere, bullets shells flying left and right in the dim light. When everything was starting to slow down. The maniac was still standing; he had bullets holes everywhere expect at his heart. This is where he needed to hit. However, Stella and Rickey had no bullets left in their pistol. Brooke had no bullets left. However, Mickey had one more left in his gun. He took the energy he had left, threw his gun to Brooke, and hold her to shoot that SOB! Brooke took aim and pulled the trigger.

"You deserves this you…you maniac."

"You die now." Said Rickey, Stella and Mickey together

"Ha…ha…ha." the maniac laughed

He was starting to walk towards them, and then Brooke took the last shot. Bull's-eye! She hit him straight in the heart and he fell to the ground with a loud "_thud",_ the maniac was finally "put out of his mercy" if you want to call it that.

"You did it Brooke! You killed the maniac!" Yelled Stella

"Yeah good aim," said Rickey

"That-a-go girl. I knew you could do it!" sigh Mickey

Chapter 14: Its Over

Brooke was speechless; she was trembling so bad that she dropped her weapon to the floor. She was looking at Mickey, wondering how he could possibly be alive

"Are you okay Brooke?" asked Stella

"Yea I'm good, let's just get out of this hotel. I can't stand to be in here another minute." Said Brooke.

"But what about me?" asked Mickey, "I have this disease or whatever the hell this is? I can't go out in public like this."

"We will figure it out when we get back to the fort. Okay. Let's just get out of here." Stated Brooke, "Besides, I think you might be immune to this because you have stopped changing and you haven't come after us. So that's a good sign right?"

"True." Laughed Mickey

Therefore, after all of this had happen, they all started down towards the lobby and there was the manager waiting for them.

"Hello there, where's the other at?" asked Paul

"Well, they were all killed. You were right about the pile of bones things." Said Rickey

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I should have not let you all go up there." Said Paul looking at the floor

"That's alright, now you can get the custodians to fix up the 20th – 28th floor. You can finally have more costumers in the hotel." Said Brooke

"Good! I am glad that everything is taken care. People can go up there now, and I do not have to worry about anything happening to anyone. And I'm so sorry about your friends, if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know." Said Paul nervously

"Yes everything is taken care of now. Your costumers will be safe, once you get them floors cleaned out. And thank you for your concern about my team." Answered Brooke

"Thank you, and here is a token of my gratitude. I would like to do a memorial for your fallen team members and let the world know, who saved this place and what it took for it to happen." Said Paul

"Wow that's a token alright." Said Stella

Along with the memorial, Paul gave them ten thousand dollars for all that they have done for him. Therefore, he could have more costumes to stay in his hotel.

"Thank you for the money and the memorial, I truly appreciate it!" said Brooke thanking Paul at the same time.

"You're welcome," he said

Chapter 15: The End of the Team for Good

Therefore, Rickey, Stella, Brooke, and Mickey made it to the van, and then they drove off, back to the headquarters.

"Well…I see then." Said the leader of the H.M.C, "Everyone meet here back at nine o' clock am tomorrow"

"Yes sir" the troops answered and left the main headquarters.

It was 8:30 the next morning, Brooke and Stella had on long black dress, and Rickey had a nice suet on, he looked different when we was dressed nice. Mickey could not attend; he was in the headquarters main hospital, getting the treatment that he needs. They all head out to the graveyard, where there teammates were being laid to rest. It was nine o' clock; the graves stones have already been lay down on the ground.

The general said a few words about them, "These were some of the best recruitment that I have ever had at H.M.C and I am proud to have known these young people…etc."

On the gravestones this is what is says: "Here lays Johnny Blaze. Here lays Kandace Carolina. Here lays Brandon Hartman. Here lays Tonya Stallman."

The caskets with all of their bones, placed into the ground, and the dirt pulled over the caskets. Each member placed a white rose and a red rose on the ground in front of the tombstones. They all paid their respect to each of them and left. The only ones were still there was Brooke, Stella, Rickey, and Mickey. Brooke was crying over what had happen to her brother.

"Man, I feel bad now…," said Rickey

"Why?" asked Stella standing by Brook side

"Cause we were so mean to Brandon. I never wanted something like this to happen to him."

"Well…at least…there all…in a…better place…now," said Brooke between sobs

After they left from the graveyard, it turned out to be a rainy day. They did not do anything for the rest of the day. Suddenly, they all got a phone call it was the leader again. He said that he had something for each of them to receive and he had something important to ask each of them. He had given them each a medal for a job well done and for the braver.

"So you four, are you gonna stay field agents or not?" he asked them "Well, Mickey I don't think you can be one yet, until we figure out what is wrong with you."

"Yes sir, I know that but sir, I'm out I'm done with this. I will do whatever needs to be to fix me, but to do any more missions. I'm out." Stated Mickey

"Okay, good choice Mickey."

"No I'm out I had enough for the past four years. First the mansion, we I mean "I" barley made it out alive. This is it I'm out." Said Brooke holding her model and her brother medal in her hand.

"Me too I'm out the hotel was enough for Me." said Stella holding her medal in her hand

"Me to, I agree with Stella, I'm out." Said Rickey holding and looking at his medal in his hand

"Okay. You made your chose and good luck to you in the future." He said

"Thanks, we will sir." They all said together

They all left the headquarters for good this time and never looked back. Well a few years later Stella and Rickey are together and married. Mickey had made a full recovery. He is working in a laboratory for the H.M.C. Brooke; well she still trains, in a gym. She is a gym trainer. None of them live in raccoon city anymore, but they still talk to each other every now and then. However, they never say anything about the headquarters, they do not talk about the squad, the hotel, or who was lost in the hotel. It is just better that way.


End file.
